Tentang Ayah
by Neu
Summary: ini fanfic pertama saya yang saya buat tahun 2006 dulu, fandom Suikoden III, mengambil sudut pandang Chris Lightfellow. HUAHAHAHAHAH maaf kalau ceritanya agak garing... saya cuma nulis ulang kejadian yang emang beneran ada di naskah game-nya.


**Fanfic : Suikoden III**

**Disclaimer : Konami**

Wyatt Lightfellow, ayahku, gugur saat aku masih sangat kecil—sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Ia menghilang saat berperang dengan Grassland demi membela negara kami, Zexen. Mulai saat itu kuputuskan untuk mengikuti jejak ayahku, menjadi knight yang terhormat dan gugur dengan mulia.

Dan sekarang, setelah aku dewasa, kuharap ayahku bangga padaku.

Kini orang-orang mengenalku sebagai salah satu dari Six Zexen Knights. Sebetulnya aku agak jengah juga, soalnya orang-orang juga menjulukiku Silver Maiden dan White Hero. Kenapa? Karena rambutku yang pirang nyaris putih? Karena armorku yang warnanya lebih terang dari knight lain? (ini sih kerjaan Louis, dia rajin menggosoknya untukku) Atau karena kuda kesayanganku yang putih itu? Padahal aku masih terlalu hijau untuk jadi ikon.

Aku tak menginginkan julukan-julukan itu. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya melindungi segenap penduduk Zexen. Apalagi di masa yang kacau ini... berperang sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari.

Saat aku bertempur di medan perang, seringkali aku merasa lebih ada di rumah dibanding saat aku pulang ke rumah keluarga Lightfellow di Vinay del Zexay. Mungkin karena... di medan perang itu jugalah... ayahku tersayang menghilang...

Ayah... Aku masih tak tahu dimana ia. Rumor mengatakan kalau ia sudah meninggal...

Tidak!

Kuharap itu tidak benar! Alasan lain kenapa aku jadi knight adalah supaya aku bisa leluasa mencari jejak ayahku dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan aku masih tetap percaya, di suatu tempat di Grassland, ayahku masih hidup dan menantikan saat-saat kami bertemu kembali. Mungkin ada satu atau lain hal yang menghambatnya. Yah, kalau ia tak dapat pulang sendiri, kuputuskan akulah yang kelak akan mencari dan membawanya ke rumah kami!

Sebagai salah satu dari Six Zexen Knights, aku memiliki 5 rekan tangguh yang bisa kuandalkan. Mereka adalah Salome, Percival, Roland, Leo, dan Borus. Lalu ada juga Louis yang selalu siap membantuku. Ia adalah seorang calon knight yang diharapkan bisa menggantikan kami. Keahliannya memasak dan menyembuhkan, meski masih butuh latihan.

Salome mungkin yang tertua diantara kami. Ia mengenal ayahku dan aku sejak kecil. Aku sangat menghormati dan mempercayai beliau, apalagi beliau memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Nasehat-nasehatnya selalu bisa membawa kemenangan di pihak Zexen saat kami bertempur. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada beliau. Menurutku ialah yang paling pantas jadi kapten daripada aku. Dan tak disangka, ia cukup mahir memasak!

Roland adalah satu-satunya elf di jajaran Zexen Knights (sama seperti aku yang satu-satunya perempuan, hehe). Orangnya serius (ups, semua Zexen Knights juga orangnya serius, sih) dan tak banyak omong. Kemampuan memanahnya tak perlu diragukan. Meski kelihatan dingin dan penyendiri, aku tahu pria yang super jangkung ini memperhatikan kami, rekan-rekan sesama Zexen Knights.

Borus sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Sifatnya emosional, makanya sering bertengkar dengan Louis yang masih kecil. Kalau sedang senggang, aku sering menemukannya berlatih di bujutsu trainer Brass Castle. Rajin sekali dia! Begitulah, meski sedikit kekanakan, Borus adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab tinggi. Rasanya tak percaya kalau dialah yang membantai penduduk Desa Karaya sebegitu banyaknya saat pembakaran desa tersebut...

Leo adalah pengguna kapak, kekuatan fisiknya tak perlu diragukan. Meski wajahnya sangar dan orangnya agak keras, dia cukup pemalu. Seorang gadis yang bertugas di dapur umum diam-diam mengaguminya, andai saja dia tahu.

Percival memiliki sifat berkebalikan dengan Borus. Ia lebih tenang dan berkepala dingin, dan memiliki banyak fans! Combo attack yang dihasilkan keduanya sangat kuat. Borus juga tampangnya nggak kalah kalau ditandingkan dengan Percival, tapi kenapa fansnya nyaris nggak ada, ya?

Oh ya... Saat kami berkunjung ke Iksay Village, desa kelahiran Percy (nama kecil Percival, hehe), aku bertemu seseorang yang perkataannya terus mengganggu pikiranku...

Aku diajak Percival mengunjungi Iksay Village tak lama setelah aku ditemukan pingsan (dalam perjalanan menuju gedung parlemen, di Zexen Forest). Aku pingsan karena kelelahan. Baru kemarin pulang dari perang melawan Lizard Clan, sudah diusik lagi dengan rumor meresahkan bahwa Harmonia ikut campur dalam perang akhir-akhir ini. Aku berencana mengkonfirmasi parlemen secepatnya, tak disangka malah ambruk di tengah jalan. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau Louis tak bersamaku saat itu. Mungkin monster-monster Zexen Forest sudah mencabik-cabik tubuhku.

Saat aku sadar, kudapati diriku sudah terbaring di kamarku di Brass Castle. Kulihat empat Zexen Knights plus Louis sudah mengelilingiku. Salome tidak ada. Kata Louis, Salome menggantikanku bertanya pada parlemen di Vinay del Zexay. Yah, seperti biasa ia selalu bisa diandalkan. Syukurlah.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" begitu tanyaku pada empat Zexen Knights yang lain; Percival, Borus, Leo, dan Roland.

Mereka semua mengeluarkan alasan yang berlainan. Tapi aku tahu, mereka khawatir padaku. Rasanya malu juga. Inilah yang terjadi kalau kau jadi satu-satunya perempuan diantara prajurit—diperhatikan secara berlebihan!

"Mereka memukul kepalaku saat aku hendak membuka armormu. Padahal itu kulakukan supaya kau merasa lebih nyaman," lapor Percival dengan gaya coolnya.

"Kami tak marah padamu! Kami hanya berpikir bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk melakukannya!" bantah Leo.

"Persis!" dukung Roland.

Percival mengangkat bahu. "Kamu lihat?"

Mau tak mau aku tertawa.

Setelah itu Louis mewanti-wanti aku supaya lebih rileks dan tidak memaksakan diri, agar aku tak tiba-tiba pingsan seperti dulu lagi. Kemudian aku keluar dari kamarku di Brass Castle dan berjalan-jalan di sekeliling kastil tersebut. Saat itulah Percival datang dan mengajakku untuk melihat festival perayaan panen di Iksay Village. Mengingat saran Louis, aku menuruti ajakannya. Hiburan, kupikir itulah yang akan kudapatkan di tempat itu.

Tapi dugaanku salah.

Pertama, aku bertemu dengan orang asing—seorang lelaki berusia 37 tahun bernama Nash yang kelihatannya tahu sesuatu tentang koalisi rahasia antara Parlemen Zexen dengan Harmonia.

Kedua, tiba-tiba saja kulihat pasukan Grasslands yang terdiri atas prajurit Lizard Clan dan Karaya menyerang penduduk Iksay. Mereka membakari rumah... persis seperti yang kami lakukan pada mereka. Aku berusaha mencegah kerusakan lebih jauh. Dibantu Nash dan Percival, kami memerangi prajurit Grasslands sebisa kami.

Lalu saat kami lari ke kincir angin, aku pun bertemu dengan orang itu... yang perkataannya terus mengganggu pikiranku...

Namanya Jimba. Meski pakaiannya seperti orang Karaya, tapi kulitnya tak sehitam mereka. Kuduga sebetulnya dulunya dia orang Zexen juga. Jimba bereaksi saat namaku, Chris Lightfellow disebut. Seketika aku ingat armor ayahku yang dipajang di depan rumah seorang Karaya saat peristiwa pembakaran desa itu dulu... jangan-jangan orang inilah...!

"Chris? Namamu Chris Lightfellow?" tanya Jimba. "Aku tahu seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Wyatt Lightfellow."

"Kau! Kaukah yang membunuh ayahku tersayang?" balasku emosi.

"Bagaimana kalau ya?" tantang Jimba.

"Kalau begitu aku akan balas dendam padamu!" jawabku sambil menghunus pedang. Tak lama kemudian, aku dan Jimba pun terlibat duel.

Aku tak mengerti. Tidak seperti duel-duel lain yang pernah kuikuti, serangan Jimba tidak membuat damage besar-besaran padaku. Apa dia segan karena aku seorang perempuan? Kurang ajar! Aku tak terima dilecehkan seperti ini!

TRANG!

Tak lama kemudian Jimba pun kalah ditanganku.

"Hebat! Ayahmu pasti bangga!" pujian Jimba terasa bagai ejekan di telinga.

Aku membentaknya. Tak disangka Jimba membalas bentakanku dengan tusukan pedangnya yang tepat menghunjam perutku...

Well, mungkin orang-orang di sekitar kami akan berpikir demikian. Tapi tidak. Aku memang kaget dengan serangan Jimba, tapi orang itu tidak benar-benar menusukku. Pedangnya hanya menghunjam angin di sebelah perutku. Lalu, dalam kejadian yang sebentar itu, Jimba berbisik, "Ayahmu masih hidup. Kalau kau ingin tahu dimana dia, terlebih dahulu kau carilah Flame Champion..."

Lalu mereka semua (prajurit Lizard Clan dan sisa-sisa Karaya Village) itu pun mundur. Melarikan diri tanpa sempat kucegah lagi.

Begitulah.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku meninggalkan Brass Castle. Meninggalkan tanggung jawabku sebagai kapten para prajurit untuk mencari Flame Champion. Bukan; untuk menemukan ayahku. Aku harap Zexen Knights yang lain mau memaafkanku. Keegoisanku ini... tapi mencari ayah memang alasanku menjadi knight!

(Belakangan, baru aku tahu kalau knights yang lain sudah tahu...cih.)

Bersama Nash, Fred, dan Rico, kami berkelana ke Duck Village, Chisa Clan, Alma Kinan... Di Duck Village aku berkenalan dengan Rhett dan Wilder, Caesar Silverberg, dan Apple. Ke Chisa Village, bertarung dengan mantor-mantor Harmonia, tapi juga melindungi desa tersebut (ironis... padahal sebelumnya aku membakar desa Grassland lain, Karaya!). Pergi ke Alma Kinan, bertemu Yun, Yuiri, Yumi... melihat pengorbanan Yun demi melindungi True Water Rune, dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa ayahku, Wyatt Lightfellow, adalah teman si Flame Champion.

Dan rupanya ayahku menguasai True Water Rune itu sendiri!

Semua kenyataan ini betul-betul membuat gempa di kepalaku.

Zexen yang selalu kubela, Grassland yang selama ini kuperangi... lalu Harmonia, negara asal Nash (yang rupanya mata-mata dari sana!). Pihak manakah yang sebetulnya betul-betul harus kulindungi? Siapakah sebetulnya musuh itu?

Lalu ayahku...

Aku, Chris Lightfellow. Ayahku, Wyatt Lightfellow, dulunya adalah perwira Zexen yang menghilang di Grassland. Aku menjadi knight karena ingin mengikuti jejak ayahku. Ia menghilang saat aku masih sangat kecil, sampai-sampai aku nyaris tak ingat wajahnya. Tapi aku mengenali armornya, karena di rumahku di Vinay del Zexay, terdapat armor yang sama. Satu hal yang tak kutahu, ayahku adalah pemilik True Water Rune, yang katanya terakhir muncul 50 tahun yang lalu. Ayahku hidup abadi, bahkan mungkin lebih lama daripada cucu-cucuku kelak.

Abadi... apa maksudnya ia takkan bertambah tua?

DEG.

Mungkin itu sebabnya. Mungkin itu alasannya ia pergi dari Zexen dan menyembunyikan diri di Grassland. Supaya orang-orang tak curiga terhadap keadaannya yang tak bertambah tua! Jadi karena itukah... ayahku tersayang meninggalkanku?

Lalu orang Karaya yang mirip orang Zexen itu... Duelnya denganku yang tidak sungguh-sungguh...

Jimba.

Tidakkah ia mirip Wyatt Lightfellow, ayahku?


End file.
